


ghost in the mirror

by taotiddies



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom Byun Baekhyun, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marks, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Sub Lee Taeyong, Taeyong thinks Baekhyun is sexy, Teasing, They are whipped, Top Byun Baekhyun, baekhyun thinks Taeyong is hot, baekyong, implied voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotiddies/pseuds/taotiddies
Summary: taeyong can't stop thinking of baekhyun and he's not subtle about it at all.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	ghost in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> title based on a rihanna sing called never ending !! for all the baekyongists, this is for u. i will bring something to the table that's not just canon compliant soon !! hope u like it <33

“Shit.” Swears fell from Taeyong's lips as his tight fist pumped up and down on his needy cock, precum dripping across his sticky fingers from edging himself so many times. His balls ached for a release, which he'd give into eventually, but he needed an orgasm so strong that he wouldn't need another one. Shame pooled in his stomach as he thought about his hyung being the one getting him off, and the pathetic feeling that covered him only mirrored half of the teasing Baekhyun would've suffocated him with. Sometimes it really crossed his mind on whether or not the teasing was on purpose. With promotions being so tight, it is possible that he just…

No, Taeyong thought to himself, just get your orgasm over with. He needed to cum hard enough so he wouldn't get hard thinking about Baekhyun as he fell asleep. Thinking about how just earlier Baekhyun had pinned him between a wall just to prove that his eyes can make him squirmy. Thinking about it pissed him off so bad, thinking about how much he fucks with him and brings him to  _ this,  _ ruining himself senseless just to keep him off his mind. His little shenanigans left Taeyong like this, whereas he knew Baekhyun just did it for a rise in the moment and gave it no other thought. Taeyong shouldn't be here laid out on his bed whimpering like he's in heat.

But alas, here he was, jerking himself to his final climax. Near the end, Taeyong allowed himself to get noisier, keening and even moaning Baekhyun's name softly. Pairing that with his fingers pinching and teasing his nipples, his body went spiraling into a frenzy. With one final cry of completion, Taeyong spurted thick ribbons of cum all over his fist and bare tummy.

Taeyong felt nearly every ounce of his body energy shoot from him violently, and the trembling he did after painfully riding his orgasm all the way through finished him off. His eyelids never opened after he was down, the crash sending him right to sleep. 

The drift to sleep was a fuzzy one for Taeyong, but it wasn't the first time the mischievous hyung entered his dreams. Immoral sensations fluttered throughout his dream state, from greedy nips on his neck to teasing sucking on his cock. There was even a moment where Tae swore he saw Baekhyun over him, smirking.

The next morning, Taeyong was clean and dressed in his nightwear of choice, a big T-Shirt. Sometime in the night he had changed, he thought to himself before he picked up his phone to check any messages he had received. 

**Breakfast is at 9:30am Taeyongie. Don't be late.** Baekhyun. Taeyong's eyes squinted at his message, sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry as if the older man could see him being a brat. When Taeyong looked up at the time, however, he was no longer being a brat. He realized that it was almost 10 AM and that he had to get his ass to the dining room before he was killed. The boy jumped from the bed and into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and preparing for the schedule they had later today. After he was fully dressed, he ran downstairs in record time. 

Ten greeted him first, smiling widely as soon as he saw him. “Finally! We were almost about to eat without you, but Baekhyun hyung insisted we wait. Why'd you sleep in?” 

Taeyong blinked more sleep from his eyes, forming a lie as fast as he made eye contact with Ten. “I could hardly sleep last night, I honestly thought about skipping breakfast.” Taeyong glanced at the SuperM leader, only to find that his hooded eyes were already watching him. The younger could tell that he hadn't intended to be caught (same as himself) but only raised an eyebrow at him before coming over to throw his arm around his shoulders.

“Breakfast is important Taeyong-ah, you know that.” Taeyong looked over at him, once again meeting his intense eyes and face that held a smirk. “ _ Especially _ ,” he continued, “if you've had such a rough night.”

Taeyong was sure it was the guilt manipulating him, but he swore he heard a tone change in Baekhyun. Dropping the staring contest, he swallowed his spit and nodded, sitting down at the table without another word. Luckily none of his boys prodded at his silence and unusual sleeping pattern throughout the breakfast, joking around with their sunbaes and enjoying the various foods. The schedule went by as planned, and even though Taeyong's mind was heavy, he executed it flawlessly. After a few pats on the back and celebrations, the boys will return back to their place to rest up for the night. After that, they'd be back home in Korea and away from each other until their next schedule in another month. He'd survive until then, right?

He thought so until his leader slipped a few words in his ear while everyone laughed and let loose all their tension backstage.

_ “Come to my room later on after you're all finished getting undressed.” _

And that was it. 

Now Taeyong was here in the shower, thinking the words over and over like they were the most important in the world. What could Baekhyun want from him? Had he done something wrong? Does he know? No. Maybe he just needs to talk to him about something, doesn't have to be serious. 

Despite his fear, he was still excited about private time with his hyung, and even though he made him want to scream, he still made him laugh like no other. Baekhyun's aura was warm despite the teasing that Taeyong endured no matter where they were. 

Taeyong's cheeks flushed when he realized that he was growing a hard on right there in the shower, cursing himself silently for being like a boy going through puberty. He reached behind his soaps, grabbing a small travel sized bottle of lube. Maybe having this kind of orgasm before going to see Baekhyun isn't such a good idea, but Taeyong's head grew foggy much too quickly. Slathering a generous amount onto his fingers, he reached his hand around to massage his rim. Satisfied mumbles came from his mouth as he used his middle finger to work open his hole, tight from not being used. The burn made Taeyong bite his lip a bit harshly, sure to leave a small mark, but all the pain made his dizzy head spin even more. 

Before he was even stretched enough, he greedily pressed his second finger deep into his heat, imagining if Baekhyun was too impatient to prep him properly. His cock twitched in delight at that thought, a high pitched moan leaving his throat. He pumped in and out as hard as he could, his wrist starting to burn. The friction on his walls made him keen in desperation, pressing a third finger in at an angle to hit his sweet spot.

"Fuck, Baekhyun!" He cried out, gripping his cock with his free hand as he milked the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside his tight ass. The intense stimulation caused Taeyong to see stars when he came all over the shower wall, heaving and nearly collapsing on the floor.

It took him a moment to recover before he finished cleaning himself (and the walls).

When Taeyong was all finished, he dressed himself and made his way to his hyung's room, knocking softly on the door. He heard Baekhyun call out wondering who it was, but Taeyong found himself too lost in his head to answer. So when the door opened and Taeyong was face to face with him, he was a bit surprised to say the least. Before the younger could say a thing, Baekhyun had already begun walking back into his room. Taeyong quietly shut the door behind him and followed.

“Taeyongie's here everyone.” Baekhyun suddenly said, startling him. He pointed in the direction of his phone and said, “Insta Live.”

Taeyong's eyes widened. “Oh I-I didn't know.” He stumbled over his words, biting back an apology on broadcast. Besides, Baekhyun must've known. All he did was nod towards the empty chair for Taeyong to sit, taking a seat in one next to it. Grabbing a pillow from his bed, the boy did as told and sat with his hyung.

Throughout the live Baekhyun did as he usually does, teasing and poking fun at Taeyong while he blushed bright red, releasing flustered giggles to cover up how shy he felt. It amazed Taeyong how he carelessly borderline flirted with him on live broadcast without a care in the world. From rubbing up and down his leg dangerously close to even saying how attracted to him Taeyong is. In the 30 minutes that he had been broadcasting with him, Taeyong's cock managed to get hard enough to pitch a small tent in his pants. Beads of sweat popped up around his neck, nervousness wracking him in hopes that his hyung wouldn't see it.

He should have known better.

"Everyone," Baekhyun started, "Taeyongie is here because he needs help with something, so we have to go now." He sang to them, waving bye and looking over to Taeyong. Taeyong picked up on the cue and said bye as well, brandishing cute hearts until Baekhyun reached over to end the livestream. As soon as it was off, he swallowed thickly to relieve his dry throat, fervently debating on whether or not he should look at the man next to him.

Finally, words bubbled up from him. “I need help with something?" He asked, an almost innocent tone to his words as he unconsciously rubbed up and down on his earlobe. The words made him cringe as soon as they left his lips, realizing how ditzy he sounded. The younger relaxed a bit among meeting the eyes of his hyung, which were clear and easy going. He felt a bit better, his nerves convincing him that he was overreacting and Baekhyun wasn't about to reveal that he knows everything that Taeyong does at night. 

That was until Baekhyun did exactly that.

“Taeyongie…” He started, the chime in his voice imitating the start of a lecture as a leader, already poking fun at the younger's whose heart was thumping. “You understand that I'm your leader, right?”

“Yes, hyung.”

“And do you know what my job is as you and the other members’ leader?”

“Um… to lead us?”

“My job as leader is to know as much as I can about my members to take care of them the best. So I want to ask, how many people know?”

Taeyong's heart stopped completely, blood rushing in his ears. His training as a leader did nothing to help him this time, no lies appearing quickly in his shaky mind. He had no other options but to tell the truth. “In general?” He asked hopefully, his eyes not meeting the older's. He couldn't fathom what he'd do if Baekhyun meant if anyone knew how Taeyong felt about  _ him _ . If  _ he _ knew how Taeyong felt about him.

“In general.” He nodded, and Taeyong felt his dark eyes piercing through him, studying him for any and everything possible. 

“A few of my members. Ten knows, Mark knows. Taemin hyung knows. A few friends. That's it.” Taeyong looked at Baekhyun, it being his turn to read what the other was thinking as best as he could, but he was left virtually blank. His state was calculating and unreadable. “H-How do you know?” The words were silly, but he couldn't help but ask.

“You have a tell Taeyong-ah.” He answered easily. Taeyong held in a scoff at the older’s know it all tone that he usually had, the flutters in his stomach helping keep it down. “A few, actually. Like the way you rub your ear and avoid my eyes when I compliment you. Or the way you blush when I’m scolding you all or being stern. Or the reason you woke up late this morning.”

There it was. There is fucking was. Taeyong’s heart shattered into tiny pieces and it was suddenly much harder to breathe. Still, Baekhyun's face was unreadable, terrifying Taeyong to the bone. Millions of thoughts overwhelmed his brain, making it difficult to even form a reply, let alone speak it. Carefully, Taeyong responded, “Hyung... I understand if you’re uncomfortable...” Thickly, he swallowed his spit, his eyes beginning to burn in just the slightest to indicate he just might cry. His chest contracted inwards, suffocating him. “I really just… I don’t want you to hate me hyung. Please.”

The silence was only a few seconds but they truly felt like they went on forever with the way his mind ran. A tear slipped from Taeyong's eye as he looked at his lap, quickly whipping it away so the all seeing leader wouldn't see it to no avail. This group had only been together for how many months before he had found a way to mess things up? He cursed himself silently, swallowing down more tears.

“Taeyongie I don't hate you. I can't hate you if I like you just as much as you like me.”

The breath that caught itself in Taeyong's throat expanded, eyes rapidly blinking away tears to look at Baekhyun in horror. His face, his freaking face  _ still _ unreadable. Was he screwing with him? "This isn't funny Baekhyun." Taeyong moved to leave, but the older was faster, grabbing his wrist and entrapping him in his close vicinity. Forced to meet his eyes, he found not an ounce of humor in the deep mirrors for the first time ever. There was nothing but dark lust.

“What's not to like about you Taeyongie? You're passionate, you're hard working, and on top of all of that you're beautiful. All of you.” Baekhyun's eyes lazily traced Taeyong's frame, making the boy shiver. “Besides, if you hear what I hear every night…” He left the joke hanging dryly, his simple humor still making Taeyong's cheeks burn. His calves pressed against the soft bed behind them, and if he backed away any more he'd fall.

“Baekhyun…” Taeyong hadn't noticed that Baekhyun had released his grip on his small wrist until his fingers trailed along his neck. All the ways Baekhyun could mark Tae as his own flashed in his mind, his big eyes pleading unspoken words to the man whose lips were seconds away from his. Baekhyun leaned in, making the younger one close his eyes expectantly but let out a gasp of shock when he felt the leader pull at his ear with his teeth. The hot breath sent jolts down his back and the boy wasn't able to hold back the soft whine that left his sweet lips. Taeyong felt a little less embarrassed when Baekhyun reacted to the sound with an even softer and more frustrated groan at his ear.

It made Taeyong wonder, if it was all true and he wants him just as bad, has he fantasized about fucking him? Has he gotten himself off thinking of him? If he's  _ really _ heard him, does it turn him on? Has he... watched him? The thought made him throb painfully.

“Do you know how many times I've heard you playing with yourself? I know everything you like Taeyongie.” Baekhyun's free hand brushed over Taeyong's strained pants where his hard on pressed through, making the boy whimper. “And by the feel of this,” he gripped the bulge softly, “you like that I've heard you ruin yourself. How pathetic is that?”

“Hyung…” Taeyong whined, closing his eyes tight. 

“I bet you'd want me to use you in front of that entire audience, wouldn't you? Let everyone see me ruin you and completely own you? That's what you've wanted for a long time, isn't it Yongie?”

This time, Baekhyun pulled away to see the younger's eyes which he loved so much. Just as he suspected, the boy's eyes were huge and pools of desperation. His lip trembled, and for the first time, Baekhyun noticed a deep red bruise that wasn't there this morning. He quirked an eyebrow at it and Taeyong shut his eyes, realizing that he had been caught once again. 

He didn't even wait for him to ask, “I fucked myself in the shower, hyung.” He answered in the smallest voice, more embarrassment setting him on fire. 

Baekhyun's fingers laced themselves through his hair at the back of his neck, willing Taeyong's eyes open. “Let me see those pretty eyes baby.”

The words made Taeyong's heart flip, the pet name acting as a title in his mind and making him float. He hummed in delight, relaxing more against his hyung. Baekhyun's warm hands set a realization deep within him: this  _ is  _ what he's wanted for a very long time. For the first time since Baekhyun has touched him, Taeyong took control into his hands, throwing himself back onto the soft bed. There he laid, showing Baekhyun that he was ready and was willing to give Baekhyun anything that he wanted from him. When Taeyong met his eyes, the raw need and pure desire chilled him to the bone. 

He loved it.

Baekhyun came onto the bed to straddle Taeyong's waist, pinning the younger's legs between his thighs. He dipped down closely to Taeyong’s face, allowing him to get a full whiff of his sweet scent, excitement peppering his skin. 

Then, Baekhyun said the words that Tae had been waiting to hear for forever. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, his voice low and husky with want, something he had never heard from the older before this moment. A buzz of anticipation coated Taeyong's body, and he pressed forward to complete the kiss, soft lips crashing against one another. An overwhelming rush of sensations exploded throughout him, something better than he'd even imagined. His lips were sweet and demanding, but gentle enough to make Taeyong melt right into his firm body, feeling as secure as he ever had in his arms. Taeyong's slender fingers found Baekhyun's hair, enticing the older to get more comfortable. Gradually, his actions became hungrier and more aggressive, teeth nipping his bottom lip where it had been bruised before, causing the boy to moan into his mouth.

Baekhyun pulled away, his eyes low and full of amusement. “You like pain, don't you Taeyongie?” He placed his hand in his hair, slightly gripping the strands. Just like that, Taeyong whined in response, his dick twitching in his pants. The movement made the older grind his hips on Taeyong's clothed crotch.

“Ah, hyung!” The younger cried out, the stimulation making him whimper in need. Baekhyun's skillful hips felt like they could him off on their own, fervently gyrating up and down to produce maximum friction.

“Do you like that baby? Can I go further?” The eagerness was subtle but there, his desire for Taeyong burning a hole in the pants the boy was wearing. Quickly, he nodded, grinding back against him. A smirk adorned Baekhyun's lips before he began kissing him again, one that Taeyong was very familiar with. His tongue swiped inside of the boy's mouth, eliciting another dizzy moan. His eyes slid closed as he let the older man take control of him. Baekhyun used his sturdy hand to pull Taeyong up by the back of his neck, their lips never leaving each other's in the process. Baekhyun lifted the white t-shirt over the boy's head, tossing it somewhere to the side and laying him back down. His greedy lips peppered nippy kisses all over Taeyong's sensitive neck. He moaned louder, his body arching off the bed and pressing their cocks together. A growl emitted from the older man's throat, his actions becoming more fervent. His lips began biting and sucking on the boy's throat, deep red marks appearing all over his neck and sharp collarbones.

Suddenly, Baekhyun drew back from his skin to take off his shirt. Taeyong opened his eyes to see his hyung hovering above him, eyes shot, lips swollen and slick from the desperate foreplay. His ashy blue hair began to stick to his forehead with sweat despite the room being perfectly cool. His body was toned from the recent gym visits he's done, and it glimmered in the light above them. His lean arms were veiny from his accelerated heart rate. He pushed his bangs off of his forehead with a sigh, his hair becoming much more messy.

If it was possible for Taeyong to get harder, he did. “Fuck.” He whispered, chewing his sore bottom lip. He knew he had to look borderline pornographic staring up at him with such big, sensual eyes like he was worshipping him, but he couldn't care less.

“I could say the same to you. You looked so ruined and I haven't even done anything yet.” Baekhyun hummed, more to himself before running his fingers over Taeyong's nipples, scanning his face as he reacted with a muffled yelp. He smirked, obviously satisfied as he explored with twisting and pinching them, sending Taeyong into a frenzy. “Your body is so pretty… even prettier with my name on it.” He trailed his fingers across the darkening bruises on his neck with a sigh.

“Hyung,” Taeyong panted, causing the older to turn his full attention to what he was saying, “I need you to fuck me. Please?”

The plea seemed to light something ablaze in the older man, a soft groan falling from his lips. Before Taeyong could blink, he had swooped down and began to suck and bite Taeyong's nipples. “Say that again.”

Taeyong immediately understood and let the pleas bubble out with a fountain of indecent moans and other words. The boy almost found it funny that Baekhyun was into begging if it wasn’t for the fact that he liked it in everyday life. Besides, his tongue was so good that he didn’t mind saying the words. Taeyong began to whine from impatience, his soiled pants furthering his argument. He began to beg to be fucked, the words inspiring the older to finally pull away and step off the bed.

“Take off your pants.” Taeyong jumped at the order, sliding them off in record time. “Scoot down here.” He probably didn't even notice, but Baekhyun spoke in a dominant tone that made Taeyong all the more desperate. The boy did as told, both of his legs falling around Baekhyun's waist at the end of the bed. Baekhyun went onto his knees, his hands catching the waistband of the younger's briefs and pulling them down and off. Taeyong's cock sprang out at the freedom, making the boy whimper softly at the cold room. Baekhyun wrapped his dainty hand around the hard length, drawing circles with his thumb in the running precum and humming in satisfaction. Suddenly, he ran the flat of his tongue up the bottom side of his cock, stimulating the sensitive vein that ran there. 

“Fuck!” Taeyong cried, his legs closing instinctively from stimulation and slight embarrassment.

“You have such a dirty mouth Taeyongie.” He licked the sweet flavor off the tip despite how mad it drove the younger. “So hot on a pretty boy like you.” Baekhyun whispered before getting up. He went over to his suitcase and pulled out a travel sized lube. “Hold up your legs for me baby.”

Taeyong obliged, obediently holding his legs as close to his chest as possible. He watched as Baekhyun got naked as well. Taeyong hummed in satisfaction when he saw how hard Baekhyun was, partially mimicking him. Baekhyun smirked in response, still managing to make Tae blush infuriatingly at how he always managed to one up him. 

Taeyong saw that he was about to lube his fingers, so he spoke up, “You don't need to prep me hyung, I stretched myself in the shower.”

Baekhyun’s eyes softened for a moment, “Are you sure Taeyongie?” He nodded, meeting his eyes to reassure him. “Okay baby.” Baekhyun then lathered a nice helping of lube onto his cock, his eyes shutting tightly from being touched for the first time. He looked so fucking sexy with his head thrown back like that, Adam's apple bobbing up and down. He bit down on his bottom lip, his soft cheeks flush and reddening. His pelvis twitched forward into his palm, his dick desperate to fuck into something. He dropped to his knees quickly, stamping his wet tongue against Tae's pink hole. Taeyong's reaction was a pleasant one, one that excited Baekhyun all the more to fuck him. His tongue slid with ease into him, making way for feverish tongue strokes and two curious fingers. His warm walls pulled him in so comfortably, he almost didn’t want it to end, but he stopped after making sure the boy was slick enough, making a silent promise to eat him out properly soon.

He stood to his feet, giving his cock a few more pumps. “Are you ready?” 

Taeyong felt like he could cry, so overwhelmed with want. “Please.” He whimpered as his hyung lined up his cock, pressed the thick shaft into his tight ass. 

“Shit.” Baekhyun heavily exhaled as Taeyong's heat sucked him in, fitting as tight as a glove around his dick. Taeyong had never heard Baekhyun swear before, and the sound made his cock leak. His tip was wide so it burned him in the slightest bit while pressing in, but his shaft slid in like it was slicked with oil. Baekhyun pressed in until the boy’s ass was full and his balls touched the younger's cute cheeks. Taeyong dragged out a moan as his walls relaxed around the size so deep it put his three fingers to shame.

“My god… you feel so good.” Baekhyun's eyes were closed tight as his hands found a comfortable spot on Taeyong's hips almost naturally. As soon as Taeyong gave him the heads up to move, waterfalls of praise spewed from Baekhyun, but Taeyong's ears deadened at the blood rushing through them, pleasure dizzying his head. The younger flushed deeply at Baekhyun's skillful strokes even despite his own eagerness. He avoided Taeyong's prostate at master level, gentle brushing here and there to keep his edge approaching.

It didn't take long for Taeyong to become the loud, keening mess he usually does when he gets closer, his hand slamming against the bed and gripping the sheets. He could only take so many brushes before he targeted the older's sweet spot and looked him directly in the eyes, pleading. Baekhyun knew what he was doing, targeting his weakness, but he fell for it anyway. The sudden action made him slip up and ram dead onto the tender bundle of nerves. Taeyong cried Baekhyun's name, his hole clenching around him. The sound of his name on the boy’s pretty tongue made Baekhyun crave making him say it over and over again until that was all he could say. 

“Put your legs around my waist,” Baekhyun said as he did the action himself, taking advantage of the boy's weakened state to move his limbs. He hunched over the younger, his piercing eyes staring him down as he pulled out to the tip. Taeyong's reactions were delayed, and he didn’t realize what exactly was about to happen. Baekhyun smirked once again before biting down on his collarbone and slamming back into the rapper. He was angled in a perfectly perfect spot, the friction tearing Tae apart in the most perfect way. He reached out to wrap his arms around Baekhyun's neck, burying his face in his own neck as a result. His chest was comfortingly hard against his, making him feel owned and cared for. Baekhyun’s greedy cock rammed his prostate time after time, the legs holding him in tight shaking from their thighs colliding. 

Taeyong would have to ask Baekhyun where he got all this experience from another time.

“Baekhyun hyung, please. I'm so close.” He whined, his eyelashes wet from the intensely approaching climax and the impact that would leave him sore. Baekhyun moaned about him getting close as well, his strokes becoming more erratic. 

“I want you to cum for me, baby.” Baekhyun took one of his hands and wrapped it around Taeyong’s leaking cock to help stroke him to his climax, but his seed sprayed all over them as soon as he got contact. 

“ _ Baekhyun! _ ” He cried out like he does every time he finishes, but this time it was because his hyung was actually fucking him to completion. He felt Baekhyun begin to pull out, so the younger tightened his legs around his waist so that he couldn’t move. “In me hyung, please?” He asked, his voice shaking and using his big, wet eyes to stare into the older man. 

“The more I learn about you.” His statement was meant to be humorous, but with the way he looked at him, it was nothing but a dark growl. He accelerated to a dangerous speed, his nails digging into Taeyong’s hips. Tears slipped from the boy’s eyes at the brutal overstimulation, his entire body screaming Baekhyun’s name. Taeyong let out pleas and praises to help Baekhyun finish, and it wasn’t too long before he spurted hot cum deep inside the boy’s hole, the warmth dripping out. When the younger let go, Baekhyun pulled himself out and stroked the rest of his orgasm until he whined at the sensitivity. His chest heaved as he cooled down, eyes closed.

He then abruptly picked up his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom in a hurry, and the only thing Taeyong could hear was water. For a second, Taeyong sat there in fear and finally let his insecurities barge forward after an extraordinary moment. Did he regret what just happened? What if he just disregards this later? Was he just going to ask him to leave soon?

But then Baekhyun came out of the bathroom with wet towels and a new set of clothes — his own clothes at that. He kneeled onto the bed and cleaned Taeyong up as if he was actually his, putting cool towels on the bruises on his necks and pulling the t-shirt over his head. Every stroke was gentle and sweet, careful to clean him up well, forging a permanent butterfly in his gut. Baekhyun surprised him at every step of the way, and he knew that there was so much more to learn about him. It only solidified his flutters and fueled his infatuation more. 

He had a pair of his own night shorts in his hand, but when he went to wipe between the boy’s legs, he made a comment. “Such a mess down here baby. Do you want to shower? I know how you feel about messes.” Baekhyun’s comment was sweet and thoughtful, but the boy tiredly shook his head in despair, knowing he’d have to make some type of decision on his own. His hyung thought deeply before making his way to his suitcase. “Then how about you hold it in for me until tomorrow?” He brandished a silicone white anal plug and an almost bashful smile. Taeyong’s eyes widened at it and him, at how he went from destroying his ass to being shy about a buttplug. It blew his mind, really, how he stood there, shirtless and sweaty, with a towel around his neck after fucking the lights out of Taeyong but was actually sheepish about something he enjoyed. The younger’s heart exploded. 

“Hyung… are you shy?” Taeyong asked, but burst into giggles before he could finish. 

  
  


The older glared at him in embarrassment and crossed his arms. “Well do you want it or not?” He complained playfully, his words dragged into a whine. Quickly Taeyong nodded, coming down from his giggling fit. Baekhyun laughed and rolled his eyes, dropping back to his knees.

“What does it feel like?” Taeyong wondered aloud as Baekhyun cleaned his thighs and the surrounding area.

“Mmm, nothing too extravagant. Just like you’re being a good boy and keeping my seed well.” He answered softly as he lined up the toy with the boy’s red hole that he already missed. Before pressing it in, he swiped his tongue over the sticky mixture, licking his lips as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted, making Taeyong blush again. Once he was all plugged, he helped the boy into the night shorts. He gave him a soft kiss on the inner thigh before getting up to fetch a shirt for himself. Though Baekhyun is his hyung, his own protective nature kicked in watching him wipe himself down and put on his own oversized sleeping shirt, his small figure disappearing in the endless fabric.

“What’s your aftercare like?” Taeyong asked, sitting up but wincing slightly at the foreign pressure being applied to the plug. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow but avoided Taeyong’s eyes. “Hey look at me,” Taeyong grabbed his hand, “that’s not fair, you know how I am.”

“Yeah I know, but you’re not the leader.” Baekhyun murmured back, sticking out his tongue. Taeyong rolled his eyes and let out a loud, annoyed sigh.

“Don’t be stubborn. What, do you like cuddling? Being the little spoon?” Taeyong teased with a charming smile, but it faltered when Baekhyun did nothing but glare daggers at him. “Oh my god, you do?” He stifled another fit of giggles. Baekhyun groaned aloud, moving to pull away but Taeyong reversed the roles and pulled his wrist so he fell on top of him on the bed. Taeyong entrapped him tightly in his arms until he stopped struggling and relaxed against his warm chest. He drew his head back to peck the older man on his lips until he softened up like putty in his hold. 

“You’re so persistent.” Baekhyun sighed with a small smile, adjusting his body until his head lay on Taeyong’s chest. The heartbeat resonated rhythmically against his ear, pulling an exhausted breath from the older man. He turned his head to look at Taeyong who truly is a breath of fresh air and provided relieving comfortability in him. “Wow. Even after a long schedule and being fucked senseless your eyes are still huge.” Baekhyun said, making the boy blush for the final time tonight. Taeyong watched as his features softened, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Hyung, don’t you think I should go to my room to prevent us from being caught?” Taeyong asked in a soft whisper, getting a groan in response from the sleepy leader.

“We’ll just tell them we watched a movie and you fell asleep, no big deal. They’ll believe me.” He muttered his answer, and Taeyong could only giggle and nod.

“Okay hyung. Sleep well.” He whispered, feeling himself falling asleep as well, Baekhyun still in his arms.

Yeah, he definitely would have to ask him some other time.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i have a twitter >< @/d0mbbh hope u enjoyed stay tuned for more mwah


End file.
